Naruto Mega Jurasic
by blacking
Summary: Bien en primera solo es una propuesta, naruto ha despertado uno de sus rasgos sanguíneos el cual es la invocación más antigua y una de las primeras en existir incluso más antigua que el mismísimo ridoku sennin
1. prologo

Naruto al no encontrar a quien lo entrenara ya que kurenai, su querida kurenai_oneesan tenía que entrenar a sino ya que era su sensei, hebi_hime (anko) tenía informes atrasados que tenía que entregar, y su propio sensei le dijo que no molestara ya que tenía que entrenar con sasuke, y en su desesperación termino asediando a ser entrenado por un pervertido que encontró en las termales intentando espiar en el lado de mujeres.

Lo que nos trae a nuestra situación actual, naruto fallar al intenta invocar a un sapo "decente", fue lanzado a un barranco piensa que está perdido pero, este instintivamente ase otro patrón de sellos y logra invocar algo más…

Al despejarse la capa de humo logra ver lo que invoco pero este no era un sapo, su piel era de coloridas escamosas, garras afiladas con un pico largo y afilado, en sus brazos se extendían unas largas y membranosas alas pero este carecía de cola

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía o lo que estaba sintiendo ya que él estaba en la espalda de aquella vestía mientras este aleteaba manteniendo el vuelo, desde muy pequeño le llamaban la atención estos ancestrales seres incluso los museos que mostraban a estos seres extintos, extintos? si lo estaban como era que estaba sobre su espalda o mejor dicho porque estaba en su espalda?, se suponía que tenía que invocar a un sapo y no a este extinto ser

Este se volteó a verlo lo cual causo un sudor frio pasara por la espalda del rubio ya que tenía entendido que muchos de estos seres eran carnívoros, pero en su expresión seria del ser vio algo muy extraño este le sonreía, le sonreía amigablemente asta incluso podía decir que maternalmente, rápidamente este contrajo sus alas y se dejó caer en picada ocasionando que naruto gritara mientras se aferraba a su espalda usando mucho más chacra de lo habitual lo cual ocasiono que fuera más rápido sin darse cuenta de ello

Ya estando muy cerca del fondo logro ver un gran rio de aguas turbias (salvajes, rápido etc.,) y antes de que chocaran este abrió sus alas logrando estabilizarse y volar sobre el rio mientras con la punta del ala tocara el agua mientras esquivaba las formaciones rocosas que aparecían frente a ellos y rápidamente voló hacia riba mientras naruto reía al sentir el aire golpeándole la cara

=en la superficie=

Fuera del barranco se podía ver a un hombre recostado en un árbol leyendo un libro de pasta naranja esperando a que su recién arrojado aprendiz saliera del barranco montado sobre la espalda de uno de los sapos gigantes, a lo lejos se oyó la risa de su aprendiz, lo cual ocasiono que pensara que por fin lo lograra y que venía sobre la espalda de algún sapo, pero al asomarse al acandilado...

Una gran bestia alada salió disparado casi arrancándole la cabeza por la velocidad que llevaba, haciendo que quedara con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo aquel ser alado

El ser alado sobre volaba la aldea, ocasionando que todas las personas gritaran y muchos jounins y anbus se posicionaban en los tejados listos para el ataque pero para su sorpresa vieron como este desaparecía en una bola de humo junto con su jinete

Bien esta es mi nueva propuesta, "Naruto Mega jurasic", bien la cosa esta más o menos así naruto no podía invocar sapos ya que él ya tenía un contrato que desciende sanguíneamente obviamente de su madre, realmente sería un Crossovermasivo ya que realmente no me parece muy coherente lo de las dino cartas y sus poderes así que serían integrados personajes de otras animes como digimon y pokemon para que fueran más fuertes, bien por si las dudas; las demás invocaciones reptilitas vendrían siendo descendientes de este por así decirlo este sería el clan de invocación original

Clanes descendientes;

-tortuga

-camaleón

-serpiente

-salamandra

-cómodo


	2. Cap 1 el rugido prehistórico parte 1

Nota aclaratoria del autor; naruto ni dino king me pertenecen ya que si lo fuera no pondría tanto relleno en naruto, como siempre este fic es de y para fans del anime y de los fic

Capítulo 1; el rugido prehistórico parte 1

A pasado un mes desde que los candidatos a chunin salieron del bosque de la muerte y justo hoy en el estadio de la aldea se llevaría a cabo la última prueba de ascenso a chunin, pero avía ciertas complicaciones.

Las cual era que faltaban 2 participantes de la prueba, estos eran uchia sasuke y uzumaki naruto quien este último había desaparecido al terminar la segunda prueba, lo cual nos traía a la actuales circunstancias;

=entre el público=

-ese idiota no ha llegado, sabía que se acobardaría, no se compara con mi sasuke_kun- decía cierta peli rosada entre el Público que veía al palco de participantes

-…, si tienes razón-contesto un poco cortada y decepcionada la rubia a su derecha quien tenía una mirada triste que avía sido notada por la peli rozada

-'naruto_kun, donde estas'-Pensaba cierta castaña vestida de ropas orientales sentada no muy lejos de la joven peligrosa y rubia

-'no puedo creer que nadie se oiga dado cuenta de él'-pensó alegremente una chica de ojos púrpuras y de cabello rojo-rosado en 2 chongos alborotados y unas gafas rosas en su frente quien veía todo muy divertido

=palco de jounins=

En el palco se podían oír los comentarios de estos

-estúpido demonio sabía que no podría ganar-...-era obvio que no vendría, es más se lo debería de dar a danzo para volverlo un simple arma-...-esa asqueroso crio debería ser ejecutado-estos y más eran los comentarios que se oían en el palco exclusivo de jounins, sin darse cuenta como cierta pelinegra de cabella ondulado y ojos rojos les oía mientras apretaba sus puños y ocupaba todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no matarlos, pero esto fue visto por cierta peli purpura que estaba a su lado

-oye tranquila kurenai, sabes que la mayoría son unos bakas que no saben distinguir una jaula del enjaulado-decía está tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga

-'maldita sea, por favor naru-chan aparece no les des gusto a todos estos estúpidos, si me hubiera enterado antes de que shino seria entrenado por su padre para ayudarme a entrenarte naru_chan'-eran los pensamientos de la azabache que solo podía ver a la arena del estadio con preocupación

=flach back=

En el campo de entrenamiento 14 se podía ver a la azabache de vestido de vendas sentada en un tronco, mientras que frente a ella se podía ver a un chico de no más de 12 años de piel clara de cabello castaño con su banda de la aldea en su frente y unas gafas de negras redondas que no dejaban ver sus ojos y una gabardina gris clara que con un largo cuello parado que cubría su boca

-déjame entender, le pediste a tu padre que te entrenara en lugar de a mí,...-pregunto amablemente la azabache recibiendo una asentimiento de cabeza como afirmación-por qué piensas que no puedo ayudarte-grito esta cabreada por lo "dicho" asiendo que el sombrío chico se asustara

-si pero por favor no se ponga así, lo hice ya para ayudar a un amigo-dijo este intentando calmar a su sensei ya que no quería recibir los castigos que le daba a su compañero de equipo cuando la llamaba perra, o le tocaba su parte posterior (si hablo de kiba)-vera logre enterarme que kakashi-sensei entrenaría solamente a sasuke, y me pareció buena idea que usted le entrenara-dijo este mostrando una sincera expresión de camarería y amistad

-ya veo, tú y el eran muy buenos amigos en la academia junto con shikamaru y kiba no es así,-pregunto esta recibiendo otro movimiento de cabeza-bien solo por eso te perdonare del correctivo número 13-dijo la oji roja con una sonrisa angelical lo que ocasionó que temblaran las rodillas del joven aburame

=/una hora después oficina del hokage/=

-como que desapareció naruto-grito la azabache asiendo que los vidrios de la oficina se rompieran mientras el hokage temblaba como gelatina detrás de su escritorio

-veras el desapareció tras ver una extraña invocación surcara los suelos de la aldea-dijo seria mente

-que, me está tratando de decir que naruto fue secuestrado por otra aldea con una invocación y no a echo nada-le grito en la cara al hokage pero este ni se inmutó

-no exactamente, ya que un jounin vio como esta tenía una banda de nuestra aldea en el cuello-dijo como si nada el viejo

-que quiere decir, que hay un traidor en la aldea-pregunto confundida la kunoichi

-no, ya que nadie vivo tiene esa invocación-dijo el viejo hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sin duda esto era una gran acontecimiento-esta invocación era de ella-

=flach back fin =

-'por favor perdóname, pero espero que esto sea para bien'/naruto -dijo casi inaudible la azabache

=palco de participantes=

Mientras en el área de participantes donde los comentarios no eran muy diferentes a la de la audiencia del estadio

-'donde estará naruto, que problemático'-pensaba cierto Nara que veía con cara de aburrimiento

-es inusual que no se presente a una pelea aunque claro el jamás ha podido despertar temprano-decía cierto peli castaño de lentes oscuros y un curioso zumbido alrededor suyo

-'donde esta ese gaki rubio quería ver su cara cuando lo capturáramos y lo usáramos para renacer el clan uzumaki en zuna'-pensaba cierto pelirrojo con mirada psicópata y un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas

-que pasen a la siguiente pelea-gritaba un joven que bestia un mameluco café y cara pintada

=arena del estadio=

-ja ese cobarde entiendo que soy superior a él y que en contra del destino nadie puede ir-decía cierto engreído y antipático hyuga

-bueno será mejor que sigamos con la siguiente peleas-decía el moderador de la tercera parte-ya que el participante uzumaki naruto no se presentó será descalificado y neji hyuga es el ven…-

-de que hablan si yo estoy aquí esperándolos-dijo una voz detrás del jounin

-pero en qué momento llegaste naruto- pregunto el castaño sorprendido por haberlo percibido, pero recuperándose rápidamente continuo-bien como ya estamos listos podemos continuar la primera pelea será entre uzumaki naruto contra hyuga neji- mientras levantaba su mano derecha y dejarla caer rápidamente mientras gritaba

-Hajimaru-

-valla pensé que te habías acordado-dijo neji mientras activaba su biakugan y veía como naruto parecía tener un Henge y abajo de este parecía una armadura-ja aunque tengas oculta esa armadura bajo un Henge puedo verlo tan claro como el agua, además aunque no esté prohibido ocupar armaduras de combate mi Jūken lo destruirá así que ahora te la vergüenza y vete-dijo neji engreídamente quien recibió solo una sonrisa de naruto asiéndolo enojar

Rápidamente se lanzó sobre el con su Jūken a los puntos de precio de naruto quien no pudo bloquearlos y fue lanzado a la pared enterándolo mientras cientos de golpes caían sobre el enterándolo más en el muro y de un salto se alejó de él pero al momento de caer de pie este se arrodillo mientras se agarraba sus manos.

Neji al posar sus ojos en sus manos vio como estas estaban rojos casi como si le fueran explotar, el jounin al ver a naruto enterado en la pared procedió a declarar al ganador

-el ganador de este combate es ne-pero antes de que terminara un ruido llamo su atención, al posar su vista de donde venía el ruido vio como naruto estaba saliendo de la pared como si nada-ah, naruto puedes continuar-pregunto este como viendo como salía del boquete con su forma

-mmm..., de que habla Genma-sensei esta pelea acaba de empezar-dijo mientras se posicionaba en su usual pose de pelea, pero en la mente de neji surgían una serie de preguntas

-'cómo es posible, yo lo golpee con mi Jūken pero parece como si no le hubiera hecho nada, y por qué sentí como si golpeara un bloque de hierro'-pensaba el genio hyuga levantándose mientras se colocaba en la posición de pelea de su clan, pero solo vio como naruto su cuerpo brillo en una tonalidad oscura y desaparecía frente a sus ojos pero su Byakugan no lo localizaba pero de repente recibió un potente golpe en su mentón que lo elevó y una patada en su esto mago que lo lanzo a un muro pero antes de que chocara contra el muro otra patada lo lanzo de vuelta

-que pasa neji, no me puedes ver, que acaso tu preciado Byakugan no me ve,-dijo una voz detrás de él, neji por instinto lanzo un kunai asía atrás pero este quedo suspendido en el aire lo cual lo dejo perplejo y no solo a él sino también a la audiencia

=en el publico=

-cómo es que ese baka a echo eso-dijo sorprendida la peli rosada

-jajajajajaja-rio abiertamente la rubia alado de ella llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-de que te ríes ino_cerda-pregunto enfadada la peli rosada al no entender la risa de su amiga

-se te olvida que él es "El Ninja Número Uno Hiperactivo Cabeza Hueca, capas de sorprender a cualquiera"-contesto alegre la ojiazul mientras veía la arena como el pesado hyuga

-ahhh...-fue lo único que pudo decir la confundida frente de../peli rosada

-'ja, naruto tú mismo le dijiste que le arias ver su suerte no es así' otooto- pensó alegre la peli castaña con 2 bollos en la cabeza

-'ese baka le dijimos que no usara ninguna de esas habilidades en su primera pelea'-pensó la misteriosa chica de ojos violáceos

=palco de jounins=

-como es posible que ese inútil tenca tal habilidad-…-debe de estar usando algún truco ese demonio-…-que fuerza tiene-…-como aprendió el Fukashi-sei-

-'donde estuviste gaki'-pensó la invocadora de serpiente viendo como humillaba al hyuga

-'naruto esas habilidades son de tu ma…'-pensaba felizmente y algo sorprendida la azabache

=palco de participantes=

-pero como demonios izo eso-pregunto/grito asombrado el castaño con piyama de gato negro

-que problemático eres naruto-dijo alegré pero aburrido el nara viendo la Azaña del rubio

-mmm..., que extraño, que habrá sido ese brillo –dijo/susurro el abúrame quien no dejaba de ver la pelea

-'espero que no intervenga con nuestro plan'-pensó alarmada mente la rubia se zuna

-'sin duda su clan será una gran adquisición para zuna'-pensó el pelirrojo con un ligero sonrojo mientras veía la humillación del hyuga

=calco del hokage=

Se podía ver al hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de alivio, mientras que su invitado el "kazekage" cualquiera juraría que tenía una cara de asombro por no decir de miedo

-'naruto es un alivio saber que mis sospecha fueron correctas, solo me pregunto que intentara el consejo sibil, al por fin enterarse de tus orígenes'-

-'eso Gaki echara todo a perder, tendré que hacer unas modificaciones'-pensó alarmado el "kasekage"

=de regreso en la arena=

Neji al enderezarse vio como el kunai que había lanzado era lanzado hacia arriba un y otra vez como si alguien jugara malabares con el

-no te sorprendas neji, y tampoco intentes entenderlo-dijo la voz de naruto frente a el

-como, como es posible que alguien como tu haiga mejorado tanto, en tan solo un mes esto no puede ser real, tu destino es perder, nadie puede ir en contra del destino-dijo neji un poco alterado quien apretaba sus puños de impotencia

-destino, destino, destino, es de único de que hablas, pero tú mismo vas en contra de tu propio destino, tu dijiste que el deber de la rama secundaria era servir y proteger a la primera pero lastimaste a tu prima solo por tu arrogancia y tu estúpido destino-dijo naruto mientras frente a neji un ligero resplandor negro se hacía presente y dejaba ver al rubio con una cara seria mientras seguía jugando con el kunai

-tu no lo entenderías no tienes familia o un clan no sabes lo difícil que es cargar una marca por haber nacido en el lugar y momento equivocado-dijo neji mientras posaba su mano en su frente solo para después ponerse en posición de combate

-jajajajaja, lo ciento es que te quejas por una marca tan simple como la te pusieron, en esta vida hay marcas más pesadas y dolorosas que la tuya, aquella que solo te marca como una amenas para todos los que te rodean-dijo tristemente naruto mientras posaba una mano en su estómago, confundiendo al hyuga -talvez no lo sepas pero el existe en este mundo 9 personas que cargamos esa marca, una marca que te puede llevar a la locura y soledad, al odio, ese debería de ser su destino por haber sido marcados con ella pero yo me reusó a aceptar ese destino, yo lo cambiare ese destino y el de todo aquel que conozca ese dolor como tu neji-dijo mientras se ponía en una extraña posición de pelea (de boxeo)-si crees que es imposible derrótame-dijo mientras era cubierto por una destello azulina en todo su cuerpo

Neji al pudo ver con su byakugan como sus conductos de chakra se volvían visibles, pero extrañamente los ojos de naruto se ponían rojos para después pasar a unos verdes de manchas amarillas de pupila rasgada como la de un lagarto

-'prepárate neji te liberare de esa maldición y toda la rama secundaria, aunque me cueste volverme hokage'-pensó determinadamente naruto

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en el estadio por lo recién dicho por los participante, una corriente de aire soplo moviendo los cabellos de los genins y ocasionando que una hoja de uno de los árboles soltara una hoja que fue jalada por el viento yendo a dar justo en medio de neji y naruto, pero cuando esta cayó al suelo estos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro

Continuara…

Bien aquí está la segunda parte de este fic, como ven hay un poco de tención en el ambiente y nuevos secretos que alo mejor se resuelvan en el siguiente cap, o talvez no

Por ahora sabemos que hay algo mal en la mente del pelirrojo de zuna y un cambio en el plan del pedófilo que diga a la serpiente traidora de konoha

Bueno intentare actualizar más seguido este y mis demás fics, Al menos cada semana o 2 ya o dejare que pasen más de 5 meses


End file.
